Je voudrais vous revoir
by Clairdetoile
Summary: Une petite songfic, sur "Je voudrais vous revoir". Des souvenirs qui trottent, une envie de se recroiser... Royed.


Bonjour à tous!

Les longs mois d'hiver, ça rend nostalgique... Des semaines que cette musique me trotte dans la tête et me fait penser à ces deux-là. Cette fois ça y est j'ai réussi à tout mettre en mots. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa pour l'histoire. La chanson : "je voudrais vous revoir" de J.J. Goldmann. Je ne touche rien pour tout cela.

Rating : T, plutôt parce que c'est suggestif. Et donc, justement c'est suggéré, yaoi Royed, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

 **Je voudrais vous revoir…**

Une pièce pleine de bric-à-brac, encombrée de livres. L'homme se redressa, délaissant la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes, s'adossant à sa chaise, en humant l'air de la nuit qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Jouant un instant à faire tenir son stylo entre ses lèvres et son nez, il le rattrapa au vol, puis le tenant telle une cigarette, se le cala au coin de la bouche, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant sa feuille, songeur. Il soupira. Décroisant ses mains, il reprit le stylo, se massa l'arête du nez et soupira encore. Il saisit la page, hésita, puis la froissa, l'envoyant rejoindre à terre toutes les autres qui avaient ratées la poubelle.

 _Cette lettre peut vous surprendre  
Mais sait-on ? Peut-être pas..._

S'approchant de la fenêtre, il s'appuya à l'encadrement, regardant distraitement la campagne vallonnée éclairée par la lune. Tout était calme. Il aimait ce paysage grandiose. Il avait choisi cette vie-là. Mais ce soir il se demandait ce qu'elle aurait été s'il avait décidé autrement. Cette nuit, dansait devant ses yeux des mèches brunes et des yeux ébène.

 _Quelques braises échappées des cendres  
D'un amour si loin déjà_

Des bribes de souvenirs. Les taquineries incessantes, les moqueries insidieuses, les cris et la porte qui claque. Une présence réconfortante dans sa vie, un soutien indéfectible. Puis un soir, plus fatigué que d'habitude, après une mission complexe, il s'était attardé après le départ des autres. Et au moment de se quitter, sur le seuil, ce tendre baiser inattendu et surprenant. Il était parti sans un mot, les joues en feu et n'était pas reparu pendant plusieurs jours, n'arrivant pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments.

 _Vous en souvenez-vous ?  
Nous étions fous de nous _

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La fois suivante, il avait joué les tornades dans le bureau ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Cela lui avait attiré encore plus de sarcasmes et il était parti furieux et exaspéré, incapable de dire ce qui le frustrait le plus, que la situation était redevenue habituelle ou que celui qui l'avait embrassé si tendrement lui serve de telles insultes.

Il y avait eu d'autres baisers, toujours à des moments imprévus. Étrangement il ne s'était jamais débattu, ne l'avait pas repoussé. Un jour, même, c'est lui qui avait pris l'initiative.

Et puis avait suivi les disputes, les rancunes. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre dans le calme, sans essayer de se dominer. La jeunesse fougueuse face au tempérament de feu. Flame et Fullmetall cela ne pouvait faire que des étincelles. Les autres avaient l'habitude des piques, personne n'avait vraiment vu ou compris qu'en réalité ils se déchiraient. Sauf peut-être Riza, mais elle n'avait rien dit, ne s'était pas interposée. Le jour où il avait décidé de tout arrêter, son supérieur l'attendait avec un ordre de mission de plusieurs mois et lui annonça froidement qu'il mettait un terme à leur relation. Après les baisers, il lui avait aussi volé la rupture.

 _Nos raisons renoncent, mais pas nos mémoires_

Pourtant ce soir, ce n'étaient pas ces souvenirs pénibles qui le hantaient mais plutôt quelques douces soirées. Des discussions passionnantes, un disque jouant quelques musiques apaisantes, des sorties. Au milieu du marasme qu'était sa vie à cette époque, ces premiers émois, aussi compliqués soient-ils, semblaient une bouffée revigorante d'air pur. Tout cela remontait à beaucoup d'années. Il soupira et se rassit. Il voulait écrire cette lettre.

Il recommença plusieurs fois et y passa encore beaucoup de temps avant de s'estimer satisfait. Mais finalement il plia proprement sa feuille et la glissa dans une enveloppe où il inscrivit l'adresse du destinataire.

 _Tendres adolescences, j'y pense et j'y repense  
Tombe mon soir et je voudrais vous revoir_

Par habitude, le militaire regarda le courrier avant de partir. Ce matin, une seule lettre l'attendait. Elle était pour lui. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture et se mit en route à grands pas. Il voulait lire tranquille. Pas à la maison, pas au travail. Seul. Il s'arrêta sur un banc du parc et ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe. Il parcourut rapidement la page, puis levant la tête, il regarda sans les voir les arbres autour de lui. Puis serrant la feuille contre lui, fermant les yeux, il chuchota un prénom. Son prénom. Il remit avec soin la lettre dans son enveloppe et la fourra dans sa poche, la serrant régulièrement dans sa main toute la journée. Témoin unique et précieux de ce passé ressurgi.

 _Nous vivions du temps, de son air_

La journée de travail était passé comme un rêve. Bien sûr ses collaborateurs s'étaient étonnés de le voir si calme et assidu, mais personne n'avait osé la moindre remarque. Tout le jour un regard ambré, une chevelure dorée, une voix moqueuse l'avaient suivi dans tous ses gestes.

Il n'avait jamais oublié ce moment de sa vie. Il l'avait juste enfoui profondément. Il se surprit à observer la porte. Battant si souvent malmené par son jeune subordonné. Le seul qui se fut jamais permis de le faire, sûr de son droit. Combien de fois l'avait-il poussé à bout avec ses remarques sur sa taille ? C'était devenu un jeu. Presque une façon de capter son attention, à lui qui ne s'occupait jamais d'autre chose que sa quête et son frère. Peut-être une façon détournée de lui faire la cour, à lui qui fascinait inconsciemment tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

 _Arrogants comme sont les amants  
Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire  
Du "nous deux c'est différent"_

Un soir, envoûté par le charme de son cadet, il s'était laissé aller à l'embrasser. Lui-même surpris par son geste, il n'avait pas cherché à le retenir lorsque le jeune homme était parti. A son grand étonnement, il ne lui demanda jamais d'explications. Tout se déroula naturellement. Des premiers baisers aux sorties, jusqu'aux premières caresses, il ne se posa même aucune question.

 _Tout nous semblait normal  
Nos vies seraient un bal _

Ils ne trouvaient pas vraiment d'équilibre, mais pendant quelques temps ils arrivèrent à s'accorder. Et puis une première question vint le titiller, puis une autre, puis toute une armée. Et les disputes s'amplifièrent. Ils se déchiraient. Se faisaient souffrir. Il fallait essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être avant qu'ils ne se haïssent, si c'était possible. Il avait assumé de rompre, mais il avait lu dans son regard ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé la même chose.

Cette séparation avait été bénéfique. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus la tension entre eux avait disparue et son cadet avait de nouvelles préoccupations.

 _Les jolies danses sont rares  
On l'apprend plus tard _

Puis les événements s'étaient enchaînés. Jusqu'à la démission du jeune homme et à son mariage. Depuis ils ne s'étaient guère recroisés. Ils ne s'évitaient pas pourtant et étaient restés en bons termes finalement. Passé les premiers moments de ressentiments, c'était surtout le temps et la distance qui les avait séparés.

 _Le temps sur nos visages  
A soumis tous les orages_

Il rentra à la maison poursuivi par cette idée et hanté par une silhouette en manteau rouge. Il parla de la lettre à Riza. Et ils décidèrent d'accepter l'invitation. Il s'attela alors à l'écriture de sa réponse et cela lui prit une partie de la nuit avant de cacheter son pli.

 _Je voudrais vous revoir  
Et pas par hasard_

Dans le courrier que le facteur donna à Edward, une missive attira son attention. Il avait répondu ! Jetant le reste sur la table, il déchira maladroitement l'enveloppe de ses doigts tremblants et parcourut la réponse. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il leva le poing au ciel en signe de joie et de victoire.

Il se remplit ensuite une tasse de café et ressortit la siroter devant sa porte. Le soleil était haut et clair, l'air doux. Son regard suivit l'horizon de collines, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Un geste, une caresse, un frisson qui lui traversa le corps à nouveau. Des mots chuchotés, des moments privilégiés. Il revoyait le piano où il lui jouait parfois quelques mélodies, la chambre, les draps froissés, une intimité partagée, les petits déjeuners gargantuesques qu'il lui préparait...

 _Sûr il y aurait des fantômes  
Et des décors à réveiller_

Mais tout cela n'avait plus guère d'importance. Ils avaient chacun pris leurs voies, construit leurs vies. Secouant ses mèches dorées, l'homme songea qu'il n'avait jamais regretté ses choix. Sa chère et dynamique femme, ses enfants joyeux, son frère en chair et en os, son adorable belle-sœur, son neveu et sa nièce, le tout au milieu de sa magnifique et apaisante campagne, oui il était heureux. Il avait peut-être juste besoin d'enfin se réconcilier avec son passé. Avec le peu qui lui manquait de ses aventures et de sa sombre adolescence, lui.

 _Qui sont vos rois, vos royaumes ?  
Mais je ne veux que savoir  
Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir  
Avons-nous bien vécu la même histoire ? _

Maintenant ils étaient sûrement devenus capables de se parler. Avec ses enfants il avait appris la patience. Roy aussi avait une famille désormais. Et puis, si l'on y regardait bien, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment détestés. Ils s'admiraient trop. Il était dommage de se priver d'une telle amitié.

Le jour dit, il avait tenu à venir à la gare. Il n'y avait pas foule sur le quai. Ils se retrouvèrent facilement. Les enfants, courant, se jetèrent dans les bras des visiteurs. A leur suite, les parents se saluèrent chaleureusement et tous commencèrent à bavarder en remontant vers la maison. Chemin faisant, et encore toute la soirée, ils échangèrent les nouvelles de tous leurs amis communs.

 _L'âge est un dernier long voyage  
Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va  
Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages  
Que ce qui vraiment compta_

L'ambiance était teintée de nostalgie, chacun y allant de son anecdote du passé, faisant rire les autres aux dépens de l'un des convives. Pas un cri ne fut poussé, pas une menace proférée, et tous apprécièrent le chemin parcouru.

 _Et se dire merci  
De ces perles de vie _

En discutant, les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau encombré d'Edward. En dehors du désordre omniprésent, ce qui frappa l'aîné, fut surtout de trouver, posé sur le coin sombre d'une étagère, un tout petit livre, assez épais, à la couverture rouge. Il le prit dans ses mains, le feuilleta, avant de s'étonner à haute voix de le trouver là. Le propriétaire le lui ôta des mains en souriant, rappelant qu'il était d'excellente qualité et soulignant que c'était un ami très cher qui le lui avait offert, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'en séparer. Roy sourit à son tour. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au salon, ils retrouvèrent les deux femmes en train de prévoir les prochaines dates où ils se verraient et ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Après quelques protestations purement formelles, tous éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

 _Il est certaines blessures  
Au goût de victoire _

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuner fut exceptionnel et chacun y trouva tout ce qu'il aimait. Il flottait un parfum de vacances, de parenthèse de vie heureuse. Le café servi, Roy se sentit observé au moment d'ajouter du sucre. D'un côté, Riza, le regard réprobateur, de l'autre Edward, moqueur, attendant qu'il laisse tomber dans le liquide le deuxième sucre qu'il tenait déjà. C'est en le lâchant, qu'il réalisa que le morceau en question avait été disposé à son intention. Il jeta un regard d'excuse à sa femme, depuis plusieurs années il ne prenait plus qu'un seul demi-sucre à sa demande. Puis il se tourna. Portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, se dissimulant derrière son café, l'homme près de lui l'observait en souriant, comme s'il lui avait fait une bonne blague.

Tout le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, chacun observant l'autre, retrouvant des expressions, des mimiques, des habitudes connues. Souriant lorsque surgissait l'un de ces piliers de leurs personnalités. Autour d'eux la vie s'étirait. Ils se redécouvraient. Comprenaient pourquoi ils avaient pu s'entendre. Le temps avait fait son œuvre. Désormais apaisés, ils pouvaient à nouveau s'apprécier.

 _Et vos gestes, y reboire  
Tes parfums, ton regard_

Au moment de se séparer, sur le quai, ils s'embrassèrent tous en se saluant, rappelant les promesses de projets et de se revoir rapidement. Une franche accolade réunit les deux hommes. A ce moment, Roy retint Edward quelques secondes de plus et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi je tiens à toi Ed. Tu m'as manqué. »

Puis il rompit l'étreinte et sauta sur le marchepieds. Pendant que le train démarrait, il leur lança un signe de la main, sourire aux lèvres, depuis la portière. On retrouvait le même geste et le même sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur, sur le quai. Un sourire tendre et doux, apaisé.

« Reviens vite nous voir ! »

 _Ce doux miroir  
Où je voudrais nous revoir _

* * *

Voili voilou!

Alors, se retourner sur son passé, c'est de saison, non? Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu, ça sera apprécié!


End file.
